The Crew
History A government-sponsored group of Superhuman watchdogs. It's their job to keep Supes in line, by any means necessary. A constantly changing group composed primarily of incarcerated super-villains who perform black ops missions with a low chance of survival in exchange for the possibility of a shortened sentence. This "task force" was organized and put together by Greg Waller. The original incarnation of The Crew government-sponsored anti-superhero team was led by Greg Waller an American officer with first-hand knowledge of the reckless endangerment and cost-cutting tactics of Żarnowski International Corporation and Spark American Consolidated the only two companies who manufacture Compound Z (the real source of superpowers ). He witnessed the first and last use of superheroes in world war 2 it cost him the lives of everyone in his own battalion through incompetence. Motivated to do something about this he eventually created the team The Crew to police them with help from the original scientist who created Compound Z to increase The Crew. This team was conceived as a way for the government to carry out black ops missions while allowing the government a degree of plausible deniability, as well as a way of performing missions with expendable agents. The original lineup consisted of Yolotzín, Smash, Dr. Polaris, Milton Scarry, Atomic, and Slayer, whose cooperation was solicited by offering rewards. Following their disastrous first mission, this version of the team was imprisoned in a black site. The modern-day incarnation of The Crew is led by a man called Sharpshooter: is one of the world's greatest assassins, mostly known for his expert marksmanship and near-perfect track record. He has been on all sides of the heroes and villains spectrum and would do anything for his daughter, Annihligator: a superhuman whose mother was accidentally exposed to the chemical compound that makes Supes causing him to have a reptile's skin, sharp claws, and teeth; due to genetic atavism. Gator became a circus wrestler who would rise to conquer the Jersey Mob racket only then to become one of Nighttime most physically imposing rogues, Jokette: Joy Labell was once a psychiatric resident at Greystone Park Psychiatric Hospital, where she met the incarcerated Comedian. Falling in love with her patient, she conspired to break him out of prison and eventually became his lover and loyal sidekick, Jokette. Boomerang: Alex "Boomer" Morrison is a villain of Mister Momentum was born and raised in Australia he learned how to develop boomerangs into weapons to undertook a string of jewelry heists. Frozen: The current Frozen is the son of Dr. Frozen and half-brother to Hypothermia, Christopher somehow inherited his freezing powers from his father's prolonged exposure to his cold-ray gun which altered Christopher's DNA. Frozen blames The Avenging Squad for his condition and desired to get revenge upon the team of super-heroes and later volunteers to join the team after a crime he and his fiancee Tigra did cause Acceleration to come to save day because of Frozen freezing the floor Acceleration to lost his balance and accidentally ram right into Tigra at full speed sending into her flying a wall and comatose her causing Frozen to want revenge on him. They serve in exchange for reduced sentences but if they disobey explosives that are in their necks will explode killing them. Base The agency opened on the top floor of a three-story corner office building. It uses to be a former newspaper industry. 'Membership' Category:Universe 1 Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Supervillain